Krimson
by Koji-Sakurazuka
Summary: Amy se siente celosa de cierto equidna y le propone a Eggman una oferta que no podra rechazar. ALERTA YAOI,ANGST
1. Chapter 1

**Krimson**

_**Hola soy Kôji Sakurazuka. Este es un fic yaoi/ yuri de la serie de famosos videojuegos "Sonic the Hedgehog". Las parejas son Sonic/ Knuckles, Shadow/ Espio, Charmy/ Tails, Rouge/ Cream, y Vector? (je je sorpresa sorpresiva). Decir de nuevo que esto es un fic YAOI/ YURI así que si no gustan estos temas, pos no leer simplemente. Y otra cosa más, me paso por el forro la leyenda original de las Chaos Emeralds, lo hago a mi bola así que no me mandéis reviews asesinas vale U? Por último decir que Sonic y demás personajes y términos son propiedad de SEGA y de SONIC TEAM, no míos. Hale a disfrutar .**_

**Cap. 1- Los celos de Amy**

**Era un día hermoso en Knothole, el cielo estaba azul claro, sin una sola nube y se podía divisar sin problema la Angel Island, flotando sobre la superficie del planeta.**

**Amy Rose se había levantado de muy buen humor aquella mañana, desayunó ricamente junto a su amigo, el pajarito Birdie, y salió disparada hacia la casa de su amado erizo azul, para proponerle salir en un día tan bonito como aquel.**

**Mientras, Sonic descansaba a las afueras de su casa/ madriguera, sus azuladas púas brillando al sol. Tails daba los últimos ajustes al "Tornado" alegremente, como un niño que juega con sus cochecitos.**

**-Hey Tails, hace un día estupendo y puede que esté así por bastantes días, qué te parecería si fuéramos a Angel Island a pasar unas mini vacaciones? Así estaríamos en un lugar paradisíaco y de paso veríamos a Knux, qué dices?- dijo Sonic muy animado.**

**- Si! Es muy buena idea Sonic-respondió el zorrito**

**-Great! Entonces preparemos algo de equipaje**

**En eso se oyó una aguda e insoportable voz que provenía de cierta eriza rosa**

**-SONIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!DÓNDE ESTÁS AMORCIIIIINNNNNN!**

**-Ay no! No puede ser A...-a Sonic no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque la bola de pelo rosada ya se le había echado encima**

**-Soniku! Ya esta aquí tu adorada Amy Rose**

**-Ya...hola Amy-el erizo le lanzó una fastidiada mirada**

**-Ne ne Sonic...hace un día precioso-la eriza lo decía sonrojada, haciendo circulitos con su dedo sobre el pecho de un fastidiado Sonic- qué te parecería si hoy saliésemos a dar un paseo? Y podríamos cenar, e ir al cine y...**

**-Lo siento Amy pero Tails y yo nos vamos hoy**

**-Ah vaya...pues mañana quizá?**

**-Nop!**

**-Y pasado?**

**-Tampoco!**

**-Pero a dónde demonios os vais que os va a tomar tantos días?**

**-Vamos a Angel Island, a ver a Knuckles-dijo Tails **

**-QUEEEEEEEEEEE!Sonic...no me dirás que prefieres estar con ese equidna zarrapastroso y salvaje antes que pasar una hermosa tarde conmigo**

**-Din din din! Bingo!**

**-Ya...ya veo...así que es eso...ahora lo entiendo...te...te odio Sonic...TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Amy se fue de allí corriendo, llorando desconsoladamente, alejándose incluso de Knothole**

**-Sonic...crees que estará bien Amy?-dijo Tails con preocupación**

**-Nah ya se le pasará...ahora preocupémonos del viaje!Let´s go!**

**-Si!**

**Mientras, la eriza rosa corría y corría sin parar, tanto corrió que llegó a la Metropolis, el territorio del científico loco Eggman**

**-Vaya...snif snif...he llegado a la Metropolis...que haré ahora? Yo sola no podré con todos los robots...si me muero aquí será culpa de Sonic por haberme hecho enfadar...no, un minuto...la culpa fue de ese maldito bicho rojo!Sonic parece obsesionado con él, me pone enferma!Oooooh se me ocurre una buena idea...y estoy en el sitio adecuado para ponerla en práctica jejejejejeje**

**En su fortaleza mecanizada Eggman repasaba los planos de sus robots más nuevos cuando uno de sus sirvientes autómatas se presentó**

**-Qué quieres montón de chatarra?No ves que estoy ocupado?**

**-Lo siento amo Eggman pero hay alguien que desea verle...es uno de esos animales del bosque que usted desea destruir, se identificó como Amy Rose**

**-Esa eriza rosa?Qué querrá?Bueno tráela aquí, quizá sea interesante**

**El sirviente trajo a la chica a presencia del científico**

**-Bueno, bueno, bueno pero qué tenemos aquí? Qué no es la pequeña novia de ese incordio azul?**

**-No, no soy su novia pero eso es algo que pienso remediar; tengo una propuesta que hacerle...quiero deshacerme del guardián de la Master Emerald...destrozarlo de tal manera que muera de forma lenta y dolorosa**

**-Quieres destruir a Knuckles?Y eso por qué? Acaso no erais amigos?-el científico la miró con suspicacia**

**-Quiero apartarlo de Sonic, que parece estar obsesionado con él...quiero que Sonic le olvide y se fije en mi, sólo en mi**

**-Y que saco yo a cambio?**

**-La Master Emerald...con ese equidna fuera de juego la tendrás a mano**

**-Es muy buena idea, me gusta...y dime, cómo piensas capturar a Knuckles?**

**-Será sencillo, es ingenuo hasta la médula, si le mandas un mensaje diciéndole que me has capturado, vendrá de inmediato a buscarme, entonces podrás atraparlo y hacerle lo que desees**

**-Jojojojojojojojo me gusta me gusta!Eres realmente muy retorcida...bien, ve a prepararte mientras yo escojo los robots adecuados y aviso al mensajero**

**-Si!-Amy se marchó y Eggman comenzó a reír maliciosamente**

**-Jojojojojojojo se muy bien lo que siente ese condenado erizo por Knuckles...le haré algo realmente horrible a ese equidna..quedará tan traumatizado que se desmoronará y Sonic sufrirá tremendamente al verle así!De esa forma mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, no solo me haré con la Master Emerald, sino que destrozaré la estabilidad emocional de Sonic para siempre, haciéndole sufrir hasta morir!JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!-aquella risotada retumbó por todas las paredes de la estancia.**

**En Angel Island todo era paz y serenidad, Knuckles miraba al cielo recostado sobre los escalones que llevaban al altar de la Master Emerald, se sentía tranquilo aunque echaba de menos estar con sus amigos de Mobius...especialmente con Sonic aunque no sabía exactamente por qué; pensaba en todas las aventuras que vivió con él, los peligros, como Sonic le salvó tantas veces y ni siquiera esperó un agradecimiento por su parte; el equidna entrecerró los ojos pensando...en aquellos ojos tan verdes como la Master Emerald, sus púas azules que relucían con el sol y que se mecían con el aire...Knuckles sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, tratando de sacar de su mente tales pensamientos**

**-Pero estoy tonto o qué me pasa? Debo concentrarme y no estar pensando en ese estúpido erizo-se levantó de su posición y, cruzándose de brazos en su pose característica, miró alrededor en busca de posibles enemigos.**

**De pronto oyó como una especie de revoloteo y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, encontrándose con una especie de demonito pequeño y negro de ojos amarillos, bastante mono, que iba bajando poco a poco hasta ponerse a su altura; se podía observar que portaba una enorme cartera negra que ponía "EGG" en letras amarillas; de ella el demonito sacó una mini-televisión y le dijo al equidna:**

**-Mire mire!Mensaje!**

**El guardián miró atentamente la pantalla, encontrándose con la carota de Eggman en ella; la voz del científico habló reproduciendo el mensaje:**

**-"Hola Knuckles viejo amigo, cuantísimo tiempo, no es así? Bueno te mando este mensaje para decirte que me he encontrado con una amiguita tuya que paseaba por el bosque-la imagen cambió a una Amy maniatada y amordazada, que se revolvía mientras era acosada por varios robots-pobrecita, mis robots la asustan tanto...si quieres volver a verla sana y salva ven a Metropolis a rescatarla, tú solo o si no...la chica morirá...JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!-la transmisión se cortó y el pequeño demonito salió volando de nuevo, desapareciendo de la vista, soltando una carcajada.**

**-Maldito Eggman...esta me la pagarás; qué cobarde, raptar a Amy...pero no se saldrá con la suya!-el equidna corrió y corrió hasta llegar al mismo borde de la isla flotante; sin más, saltó al vacío y extendió sus enormes puños, planeando hasta llegar al suelo sano y salvo. Comenzó una carrera en dirección a Metropolis, pero mientras iba pensando:**

**-"Sonic se pondría muy triste si a Amy le ocurriese algo? Lloraría? Bueno...seguro que siente algo por ella aunque no lo admita...sin duda se deprimiría mucho...mmmmm, supongo que deberé salvar a Amy...si no, Sonic se sentirá muy mal y se enfadará conmigo por no haberla rescatado...realmente no me gustaría que Sonic se enfadara conmigo por eso..."**

**Ya casi había llegado a Metropolis, pero enfrascado en sus pensamientos como estaba no intuyó el peligro que se cernía sobre él; nada más cruzar las puertas de la super ciudad mecanizada, una oleada de robots se abalanzó sobre el equidna atrapándolo en una red de titanio.**

**-Soltadme malditos montones de chatarra!Quienes os habéis creído?Sacadme de aquí!-Knuckles daba puñetazos a la red, sin ningún resultado positivo; un robot con una inyección de contenido sospechoso se acercó peligrosamente a la red; el equidna se fijo en él:**

**-Qué...qué quieres? Qué es eso? No...no me pinches con esa cosa! Ni se te ocurra!-demasiado tarde, el robot inyectó la sustancia en el brazo del guardián que cayó inconsciente en el duro suelo de Metropolis.**

**Knuckles despertó, su visión aún estaba enturbiada y no conseguía distinguir las siluetas con claridad.**

**-Vaya por fin despiertas Knuckles, dormiste bien? Jojojojojojojojojojojojojo-dijo una voz desagradable**

**El equidna dirigió la mirada a donde sentía que venían aquellas palabras, trató de visualizar bien la silueta, que era bastante inconfundible, gordo, alto, con forma de huevo y un enorme bigote que hasta sobresalía de su cabeza.**

**-Do...doctor...Eggman...**

**-Así es querido Knuckles, soy yo el doctor Eggman!Jojojojojojojojo**

**-Qué...qué hago aquí? Dónde está Amy?**

**-Tu amiguita estará bien...siempre y cuando tú no te muevas, aunque dudo que puedas hacerlo**

**-Qué quieres decir?-trató de moverse pero...notó que estaba atado en una camilla puesta en vertical y notó otra cosa...que sus articulaciones no se movían, era como si sus nervios no estuvieran conectados al cerebro-qué me has hecho bastardo!**

**-Oh nada importante, solamente te he inyectado una fórmula química de mi propia invención, una droga que te paraliza el cuerpo...y aumenta en un sesenta por ciento tu sensibilidad corporal jojojojojojojojo!**

**-Y...para qué demonios quieres aumentar mi sensibilidad!Qué te propones Eggman!**

**-Eso...-el malvado científico chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron miles y miles de robots por todas partes-lo veras dentro de unos instantes-se acercó al equidna quedando a escasos milímetros de él; sus manos enguantadas y enormes acariciaron el rostro del animal y una de ellas paró en su mentón, alzándolo-mi querido Knuckles**

**-No...Eggman, qué...qué pretendes...no...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2-La tragedia de un Guardián**

**-Tails!Ya tienes todo listo?-Sonic ya tenía hechas las maletas para aquellas mini vacaciones que se prometían muy felices para el erizo**

**-Un momento Sonic! Estoy revisando el correo del ordenador central por si acaso hay algún mensaje-el zorrito tecleaba y revisaba cuando vio un mensaje; lo abrió pensando que sería alguna publicidad, pero sus dos colas se erizaron cuando el espantoso rostro del Dr. Eggman inundó la pantalla-Sonic!Sonic!deprisa, hay un mensaje del Dr. Eggman!**

**-What?-el erizo fue a la velocidad de la luz al interior de la casa y se paró al lado de Tails-qué querrá ahora este payaso bigotudo? Precisamente hoy que nos íbamos**

**-Yo que tu mediría mis palabras, condenado erizo...si no tus amiguitos podrían correr un grandísimo peligro**

**-Qué les has hecho a mis amigos?**

**-Tengo aquí en Metropolis a dos de tus amiguitos mas preciados...la pequeña Amy y...a mi querido Knuckles, jojojojojojojojojojo**

**-Qué les has hecho desgraciado?**

**-Ven a mi fortaleza y compruébalo tu mismo, erizo, aunque te advierto...el rojo puede ser muy doloroso...JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJJOJOJO!-dicho esto, el doctor desapareció de la pantalla, dejando a Sonic muy frustrado**

**-Qué habrá querido decir con eso de que el rojo puede ser doloroso, Sonic?-preguntó bastante asustado el zorrito**

**-No tengo idea Tails...pero debemos avisar a todos, ir nosotros dos solos a Metropolis sería un suicidio**

**-Pe...pero...**

**-No hay pero que valga!Rescataré a Knuckles aunque me cueste la vida...**

**-Em...a Knucles y a Amy, no Sonic?**

**-Claro, a Knuckles y a Amy, eso he dicho...avisaremos a Rouge, y a Shadow también...y a los amigos de Knuckles...los Chaotix...y a Cream, que estará preocupada por Amy**

**-Ok!Ahora mismo llamaré a todos-el zorrito se puso en marcha con el ordenador**

**-Adiós a las vacaciones-dijo Sonic muy frustrado...aunque en su interior estaba bastante nervioso.**

**En la agencia de detectives Chaotix estaba Vector, vagueando como de costumbre desde hace algunos días, en los que no había habido ningún trabajo. Charmy jugaba a los videojuegos gritando cada vez que un enemigo le ganaba, y Espio abrillantaba sus shurikens, pero estaba muy pensativo.**

**-Hey Espio que te pasa? Estás como ido-pregunto el cocodrilo mientras estaba sentado en su silla, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa.**

**-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Vector...algo no me gusta, siento que se avecina una tragedia-el camaleón miró al suelo con preocupación en su mirada.**

**-No seas tan fatalista hombre! Qué podría salir mal?-en eso sonó el teléfono-si? Aquí la agencia de Detectives Chaotix, soy Vector...mmmm? Sonic the Hedgehog? Ah si, el amigo de Knuckles...qué sucede? QUÉ? Que Knuckles ha sido secuestrado y necesitas nuestra ayuda?-Espio levantó la cabeza al oír aquello y se puso en pie, al igual que Charmy-Bien...en Metropolis, entendido, ahí vamos y no te preocupes por el dinero, este trabajo va de gratis-Vector colgó y todo el grupo Chaotix se puso en marcha sin tan siquiera decir una palabra.**

**En Metropolis, Eggman miraba desde el balcón de su fortaleza mecanizada, esperando a cuando llegasen Sonic y compañía. Se relamió cuando recordó lo sucedido momentos antes. Había rastros de sangre por el suelo de la sala.**

**Sonic iba corriendo por el bosque a toda velocidad seguido de Tails que iba volando; la sensación de mal presentimiento del erizo iba en aumento cuanto más se acercaban a Metropolis; Shadow había recibido el mensaje de Tails y se dirigía hacia la fortaleza de Eggman, con Rouge por encima**

**-El pequeño parecía realmente asustado...que a la eriza le pasen estas cosas vale, pero a Knuckles...-dijo la murciélago**

**-No hay que fiarse de Eggman...y además algo realmente horrible se nos avecina...estoy convencido-respondió Shadow**

**-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo una voz profunda y de tinte militar**

**-Quién anda ahí?-Shadow y Rouge miraron por todas partes cuando vieron al lado aparecer un cocodrilo, una abejita y un camaleón**

**-Somos los detectives Chaotix...vosotros sois?-dijo Espio**

**-Shadow the Hedgehog...y Rouge the Bat...vosotros?**

**-Espio the Chamaleon, Vector the Crocodile y Charmy Bee...sois amigos de Knuckles?**

**-En cierta forma...nos hemos ayudado varias veces...-respondió el erizo**

**-Ajá...nosotros si somos amigos de Knuckles...tenemos una pésima sensación sobre todo esto...Knuckles corre peligro, lo se...**

**-Bueno...Espio, no? Qué hacemos aquí parados hablando de sensaciones? Vayamos y averigüémoslo!-dijo Rouge**

**Así los cinco salieron corriendo, en busca de su objetivo.**

**Sonic y Tails llegaron a las puertas de la fortaleza; llegaron casi a la vez el equipo Chaotix, Shadow y Rouge, y por último, Cream y Cheese**

**-Muy bien payaso bigotudo! Estamos todos aquí, así que devuélvenos lo que nos has quitado!-gritó Sonic a las puertas de la fortaleza de Eggman**

**Una pantalla holográfica surgió entonces ante todos ellos, mostrando el rostro del científico más temido de todo Moebius**

**-Vaya vaya vaya, pero si estáis todos aquí reuniditos!Qué pasa Sonic? Acaso te dan tanto miedo mis robots que no te has atrevido a venir solo?Jojojojojojojojo**

**-Déjate de guasas, cabeza de huevo y abre la condenada puerta o la tiraremos abajo!Danos a Knuckles y a Amy!  
-Mmmmm...comprendo que quieras a la chica pero...de veras quieres al otro bicho?Uyy pues con lo estropeado que esta...-rió el doctor**

**-Q...qué quieres decir?-Sonic empezaba a perder su compostura habitual, no le había gustado nada esa última frase-qué le has hecho a Knuckles?Contesta!  
-Sonic...cálmate...-Tails estaba tremendamente asustado, era la primera vez que veía a su mejor amigo tan enfadado; lo cierto es que todos los allí presentes se encontraban pasmados, todos conocían de sobra el carácter desenfadado del erizo y esa pérdida de control era impropia de él.**

**-Qué tal si en vez de decírtelo lo compruebas por ti mismo?Estoy seguro de que se te parará el corazón al ver este regalito jooooojojojojojojojo-Eggman abrió las puertas del complejo, dejando entrar a los animales en él.**

**Sonic corrió como loco hasta llegar a la sala central de la fortaleza; ahí estaba el doctor Eggman en todo su maquiavélico esplendor**

**-Bienvenido a mis dominios erizo, siéntete como en tu...tumba jojojojoojojoj**

**-Ya estoy hasta las narices de tu estúpida risa...vamos deprisa, devuélveme a mis amigos o te destrozo la maldita base!  
-Cuidadito con el tono bichejo azulado...a ver vosotros!-dirigiéndose a un par de robots-dejad salir a la eriza!  
Las criaturas obedecieron al instante, abrieron una compuerta por la que salió la chica rosa, directa hacia su amado.**

**-Soniiiiiiiiicc!-Amy Rose se abrazó al cuello del erizo con fuerza, lloriqueando-dios, pasé tantísimo miedo, mi querido Sonic...pero siempre supe que vendrías a salvarme!**

**-Vamos Amy suéltame, que me asfixias!-se quitó un poco a la chica de encima, la cual le miró de una forma algo...colérica-muy bien, payaso bigotudo, Amy ya está aquí...ahora devuélveme a Knuckles!**

**-Tus deseos son órdenes mi veloz amiguito; a ver, montones de chatarra!Traed al bicho rojo!O mejor dicho...lo que queda de él, JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOO!-rió Eggman satisfecho**

**Los robots trajeron en volandas algo, de color rojo, una especie de bola que no hacía más que temblar; a Sonic se le cayó el alma a los pies al reconocer a aquella criatura temblorosa.**

**Los robots se lo echaron encima al erizo, quien lo agarró y lo echó en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza de aquel pobre ser en su propio regazo. El resto de los amigos se pusieron a su alrededor para observar.**

**-Knuckles!Knux! Estás bien?Por favor, contesta!-Sonic le quitó algunos mechones de cabello del rostro...sólo para ahogar un grito de horror al contemplarlo, al igual que el resto de compañeros; el equidna estaba hecho pedazos casi de forma literal, varias heridas en su cabeza chorreaban sangre de un color rojo mas oscuro que su pelaje, y un pequeño hilillo de ese mismo liquido surgía de ambas comisuras de su boca; lo que más horrorizó al erizo fueron los ojos, aquellos ojos púrpura que siempre brillaban con orgullo y vitalidad, aquellos ojos que Sonic admiraba por ser tan misteriosos y poco habituales, ahora se encontraban sin ningún atisbo de vida, estaban vacíos, inexpresivos...aunque la palabra que le venía a la mente a Sonic era..."muertos".  
El erizo azul sólo era capaz de enfocar el rostro de su agonizante amigo, pero Shadow, de una forma más fría se puso a examinar con la mirada el cuerpo del equidna; encontró que ese chico había sido maltratado de las formas más salvajes existentes, todo el tronco estaba plagado de arañazos, cortes, golpes y moratones variados...había hasta quemaduras serias, probablemente producidas por algún aparato eléctrico...la cicatriz blanca del pecho del guardián estaba abierta, cosa bastante extraña pues era una herida muy antigua, así que Shadow conjeturó, y sabía que sin equivocarse, que alguien se había encargado de abrirla adrede; su mirada bajó más hacia abajo y lo que vio acabó de sacarle de dudas definitivamente.**

**-Hey Sonic-dijo el erizo negro posando su mano sobre su hombro-se que esto va a doler pero...mira abajo ycomprenderás lo que ha ocurrido...**

**El erizo azul obedeció y al mirar hacia abajo todo cobró sentido: las piernas de Knuckles chorreaban de sangre, sangre que provenía de un lugar más arriba de las piernas...y Sonic sabía perfectamente que no era precisamente de la espalda.**

**-N...no...no puede ser...Eggman...dime...dime que no te has...atrevido a...-Sonic balbuceaba, aquello había acabado por ocasionarle una total rotura de sinapsis**

**-Oooh si que me atreví, vaya que si lo hice...mmmm lo bien que lo pase con él...y los otros diez mega robots que se apuntaron a..."jugar" también lo pasaron de maravilla ..JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOO!  
Todos los amigos se pusieron a temblar por lo que sus mentes acababan de asimilar, todos excepto Amy Rose, quien se mantenía en una posición más alejada del resto, con una disimulada semi sonrisa.  
Sonic estaba furioso, realmente furioso, sus dientes estaban apretadísimos y un rugido perfectamente audible escapaba de entre ellos**

**-Tú...TU MALDITO HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA!TE MATARE!TE VOY A DESCUARTIZAR!**

**Tails quedó sentado en el suelo de pleno espanto, Cream abrazó a Cheese con fuerza, pegando un pequeño grito, era la única que, por su inocencia, no acababa de saber que ocurría; Rouge estaba demasiado shockeada por la situación como para decir nada, el equipo Chaothix estaba tan furioso como el erizo azul, Charmy hasta derramaba lágrimas de rabia y dolor por lo ocurrido a su amigo; Shadow bajó la mirada, sabía que aquella reacción era impropia de Sonic; el erizo negro sabía lo que el erizo azul se ocultaba hasta a sí mismo, sabía lo que sentía por Knuckles y, en el fondo, podía decir que sentía tristeza por lo ocurrido, aunque no era capaz de entenderlo muy bien, él nunca había sentido algo similar por nadie; Shadow levantó la mirada y se chocó con la del camaleón Espio; Shadow se quedó boquiabierto, pues era una mirada dorada, dolorida, confusa, pérdida, una mirada que enseguida fue apartada dado que su portador se volvía para ir con Sonic y el equidna.**

**Sonic estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Eggman cuando la mano del ninja se posó sobre su hombro.**

**-Todos deseamos la venganza...también es mi amigo pero...si eres inteligente, dejarás tu ira a un lado y la canalizarás...en fuerza para llevar a Knuckles hasta Knothole...está demasiado mal para aguantar sin asistencia...debemos llevárnoslo-Espio hablaba de forma entrecortada debido al dolor interior que sentía, y además, como para reafirmar sus palabras, Knuckles profirió un gemido de dolor y perdió el conocimiento en brazos de Sonic.**

**-Knux! Maldición...-el erizo azul tomó aquel malherido cuerpo con sumo cuidadoy se dirigió a la salida-vámonos...todos...-dijo, dándole las espaldas a los demás.**

**Los amigos se movilizaron hacia la salida, aunque manteniendo un poco de distancia con Sonic, quien parecía aislado de todos, sólo concentrado en su misión de cargar a Knuckles.  
Amy, que se había quedado la última, antes de marcharse le dirigió una mirada al doctor Eggman, quien en todo aquel rato no había cesado de sonreír cada vez de forma más satisfecha; la eriza sonrió un poco y se marchó corriendo.**

**Sonic pudo oír desde fuera la gran risotada típica del científico, pero no le importó, el sólo se preocupaba de su amigo que yacía inerte en sus brazos.**

**-Knux...juro que si te mueres...no te lo perdonaré-fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Sonic hasta llegar al pueblo de Knothole**


End file.
